A Whitechapel Reunion
by FanfictionTwins
Summary: Five years after graduating from Whitechapel high, the gang reunites.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire. If I did, the 3****rd**** season would be on TV right now.**

** -Dani**

**Benny POV**

It has been 5 years since Ethan, Sarah, Erica, Rory, and I graduated Whitechapel High and 1 year since Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and I graduated Whitechapel University. After high school Erica moved away and no one had heard from her since, not even her best friend, Sarah. She disappeared from Whitechapel.

It was time for the 5 year High School Reunion and I didn't think that Erica was going to show up. It would be good to see how everyone turned out after high school and maybe college. I already knew that Sarah and Ethan were engaged, Sarah was pregnant with her and Ethan's first child, and Rory was married to Delilah (a girl that he met a Whitechapel U). I was living alone in a house close to Ethan and Sarah's that I paid for with my job of being a professor at Whitechapel School of Wizardry (WSW). Ethan was a Supernatural Being Hunter while Sarah stayed at home. Rory became part of the Vampire Council and Delilah was a kindergarten teacher at Whitechapel Academy.

I looked at the clock by the TV; 6:30 pm. The reunion started at 6:45 pm and I didn't want to be late. I jumped in my green Kia Soul and hurried to the high school.

**Sarah POV**

I wanted everything to go well at this reunion. After all I did plan it! Ethan and I showed up early so that we could set up the reunion in the gym. I mean so that Ethan could set up the reunion. Since I was pregnant I couldn't really do any setting up. "I'm all done, sweetie." Ethan said from the top of the ladder he was standing on. I replied, "It looks perfect." I gave Ethan a kiss when he came down from the ladder.

**No One POV**

By 7:00 everyone from Whitechapel High had showed up. Ethan, Sarah, and Benny were sitting by the snack table and talking about the reunion. Benny complimented Sarah on the reunion, "The reunion looks great. It's cool how you pulled all of this together at the last minute". Sarah was about to thank Benny when the gym doors opened.

**Who do you think came through the gym doors? Don't worry I am going to finish it. Pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review with a cherry on top!**

** -Dani (Peace out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I want to start another My Babysitters a Vampire fanfiction but, I just have to finish this one first. **

**For my first story, I got a lot of reviews! :D Thanks so much guys!**

**cubillos: You are right Erica is coming through the door! You are a good guess-er XD!**

**bellafan22: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think its good.**

**garybaylupe2: Thank you so much!**

**PLLMBAV: Great guess but, I don't like Jesse so I choose not to put him in my MBAV stories.**

**So….. We left off with this: **

**No One POV**

By 7:00 everyone from Whitechapel High had showed up. Ethan, Sarah, and Benny were sitting by the snack table and talking about the reunion. Benny complimented Sarah on the reunion, "The reunion looks great. It's cool how you pulled all of this together at the last minute". Sarah was about to thank Benny when the gym doors opened.

{ }

The whole gym gasped as Erica Jones walked through the gym. No one knew what to do. They didn't know whether to ask Erica where she had been for 5 years or not.

**Erica POV**

Everyone at the Whitechapel High School Reunion turned their heads as soon as I opened the door. As if I didn't feel uncomfortable enough! I looked around for my old friends and found them by the snack table. I walked towards them slowly, looking for a sign of disapproval but all I saw was shock on their faces.

Suddenly, Benny, Sarah, Rory, and Ethan rushed towards me and hugged me. I was a bit confused on why Rory was holding hands with some blonde girl. A flurry of sentences directed towards me: "Where have you been?", "I missed you", and "How could you leave so quickly?!"

The blond girl introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Delilah. I am Rory's wife. It's nice to meet you Erica." I replied, "It's nice to meet you too, Delilah." After I had gotten something to drink, someone grabbed my waist and pulled me into a small cramped room which I assumed to be a closet. A small light fixture flickered on and a familiar face came into few. It was Benny. He was the one who had pulled me into the closet. "Why did you pull me in here, dork?!" Benny smirked, remembering what I used to call him in high school.

**Benny POV**

I guess Erica had remembered too because, as soon as she finished her sentence, she burst into tears. "I'm so sorry!" Erica cried. I scratched the back of my neck in confusion. What was she so sorry about? I put my arm around her and tried to comfort her. Erica sniffled and began, "I'm so sorry for going to prom with you and disappearing the day after! I'm sorry for never calling you, Sarah, Ethan, or Rory! I'm sorry for –"I couldn't stand watching Erica beat herself up and I soon realized there was only one way to stop Erica from continuing. I brought my lips to hers slowly. "I accept your apology", I said softly. After Erica had calmed down, she said something totally unexpected, "Can I still be the Princess Leia to your Han Solo?" she said with a smile.


End file.
